A Payment of Loss
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Severus looses a bet against the Death Eaters, Lucius gets to do whatever he wants with him. 1SHOT. SLASH. R&R. Snucius!


The crystal blue waters crashed violently against the beautiful white beach, the methodic, relentless pounding softening the shrieks of seagulls that rang out through the air. Then, interrupting the sounds of the sea side was a solid pounding, a thunderous noise.

A pure black stallion, wild and reckless as thunder over the land was galloping full speed down the shore. The spray of the waters flew up into the air, his main and tail flying out behind him. The creak of saddle leather and the jingle of metal followed the pounding of hooves.

The horse's rider was perched evenly on the saddle, bent low over the great steed's neck. The man's raven hair was flying about his face like a storm cloud, his face set in determination. His hands were clenched around the reins tightly, his legs gripping the stallion's sides just as furiously.

The black-haired man's ebony cloak billowing out behind him, he risked a glance behind him, obsidian ayes narrowed. Breathing hard, he realized his followers were closer than he'd thought. Never being one to give up, he scowled fiercely and drove his heels into the stallion's side.

"Hyia! Hyia! C'mon boy, you can do it! Just a little faster!" He cried, satin voice laced with desperation.

The horse lengthened his stride, sides heaving, neck lathered in sweat. Nostrils flaring, the great animal galloped just that much faster. The black clad man tightened his grip as the shouts of his chasers reached his ears.

Before he had the chance to react, an arrow whizzed past his ear. He cried out in surprise, his head whipping back around to face his assaulter. Fingers fumbling, he reached across his hips and pulled free his own silver and ebony bow.

Sand flying as he twisted in the saddle, the man sent an arrow flying back towards his followers in response. A sharp cry of pain was given, and the man knew he had hit home. The whinny of another horse, loud and piercing, filled the air as he blindly shot another arrow at his attackers.

The thud and splash of a horse falling into the surf was followed by a cry of pain, signaling a man had been crushed under his injured steed before he had the chance to dismount. Another arrow was sent in his direction, and this time it struck home.

The man cried out loudly, wrenching back on the reins. His horse skidded to a stop in a whirlwind of golden sand, staining the stallion's rich black pelt. The stallion reared, letting rip a valiant battle cry as his rider yanked the reins around, turning them with a grimace.

As he faced his attackers, he tore the arrow out of his shoulder, crimson blood already staining his shirt and robes. He scowled darkly as his assaulters surrounded him, shouting joyfully.

Their leader rode up on a stunning white horse, who was snorting heavily from the long run. Firmly patting the mare's neck, the blonde rider's lips twisted up in a cruel smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our marvelous Potions master, Severus Snape." The other man said tauntingly.

"Screw you, Malfoy." Severus snarled.

"Now, now, Severus, there's no need for foul language." Lucius tutted.

Snape sighed harshly. "What's my punishment this time?"

Lucius smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't call it punishment." The blonde said teasingly. "And you're riding back with me. Rodolphus, you take Destier." The Malfoy patriarch instructed.

Snape frowned. "Fine."

Lucius removed his wand to quickly perform a healing spell on Severus' shoulder. He also used _Scourgify_ to clean the blood from Snape's shirt. "What else?" Snape asked.

Lucius grinned as the other wizard dismounted and moved over to him slowly. "I'm dom tonight. Bondage." He said, extending a hand to the younger man and helping him swing up onto the white horse behind him.

Snape merely groaned as he loosely hooked his arms around Lucius' waist. "Wonderful." Snape grumbled as Lucius clicked his tongue and the group moved out.

"So, Sev, this sucks for you, right?" Avery teased lightly as he rode up besides the pair on his dapple grey steed, having been healed from where Snape had shot him.

"Shut up." Snape growled darkly.

Avery laughed and trotted ahead. Mulciber and Rodolphus just rode along next to them, smirking as they saw Snape brooding moodily. Lucius eased Esperenza into a canter, causing Severus to reluctantly tighten his grip on Lucius' waist.

Hooves pounding as they headed off the beach and into the forest, Lucius purposefully rocked back and forth with the horse's movements, bucking into Severus. Snape bit back a moan at his growing arousal.

Lucius just grinned as they all galloped back towards Malfoy Manor. Snape held onto Malfoy tighter, than rested his head in the crook of the Lord's neck. Lucius beamed at his reluctant lover's submission.

-ooOoo-

**A/N: Should I continue? Someone please drop a review :D**


End file.
